Anime Jumper Part 1
by DeathStar5799
Summary: Join Aria and Haku (My OCs) as they travel between worlds. This is the world of Bleach. How will they get home? Will Haku find out what Aria is before his life is on the line? I do not own Bleach and the pic.
1. Meet Aria and Haku

The wind whipped across the sky as billions of snowflakes fall from the clouds. A young lady sits alone by a blazing fire. She stares at a picture of a man and a woman tenderly kissing each other. An elderly man enters the cozy living room holding two cups of hot chocolate. The young lady quickly folded the picture up and stuffed it in her pocket. "May I ask if there is anyone you were traveling with?" The elder man asked handing one of the cups of cocoa to the young lady. She answered in a small, shaking voice.

"No, I've been traveling alone." She took the cup and thanked him by nodding her head. He sat down next to the young lady and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's dangerous to travel alone in a place like this."

"I know but I need to find someone or something that lives in the Frozen Mountains." The man slowly took his hand back and left without questioning her. She stays for the night and left early in the morning leaving a note saying her thanks. The sky was slowly waking up behind her as she walks towards the big mountains. The town she just left filled with people that have been locked up by the weather for several days. A young man named Haku Kinyon sees the girl and decides to follow. When deep into the mountain the lady thought: 'What is this feeling? I felt this before. Is someone watching me? That's it! Someone is watching me.' The lady turned around. No one was there. "Come out! I know you're. . ." a hand covered her mouth and prevented her from yelling any more.

"Don't yell in the mountains." The stranger scolded her. The lady nodded and the stranger released her. "Hello, I'm Haku Kinyon." The now known stranger held out his hand.

"Hello Haku. I'm Aria Yoko."

"Why are you in the mountains?" Haku asked putting down his hand. Aria looked at a mountain that had no snow on it and pointed.

"That's why. According to this letter, an unknown event will take place in that cave at midnight and my life will change forever." She took out a crumpled piece of paper. 'That's the letter?' Haku thought looking at the paper than at the mountain.

"Let me come with you I can help." Aria turned around and looked at him with shock. "Aria, I'll help you on the mountain path. Plus, if you are going into a "magical" cave how are you going to fight the monsters protecting it." 'Haku does have a point. I'm going into a "magical" cave that is protected by monsters that will hunt me down and kill me if I steal.'

"Fine, but you can't touch anything. Got it?" Aria glared at Haku waiting for an answer. Haku nodded.

"I will not touch anything if you explain why you want your life to change." He turned his attention to her.

"Why do you want to know?" She looked down at the town they were once at.

"Curiosity."

"Yeah, well curiosity kills the baka [stupid/idiot]." Haku was about to fight back but instead laughed.

"I liked what you did there." He had a smile on his face that told you he is friendly. 'What is he? I mean I know his human but his different compared to the other human I run into.' Aria knew she could trust him.

"My life is not the best of lives but no one has a prefect life. My life is too, boring." His smile was still on his face for a few seconds then changed to a face that would scare an enemy.

"How are you going to fight?" Haku looked at her. Aria was a beautiful young lady with long black-greenish hair with a pitch black cloak rapped around her which only had a design of a dark green diamonds on her back. She also had a spiky choke collar and two spiky bracelets to match but one thing Haku didn't notice was her black and green tail. Haku was still waiting for answer when he notices she wasn't carrying a weapon. "Don't tell me, you were just going to charge in there when you don't have a plan or a weapon." Aria still did not answer. "Please, answer. I don't like being ignored."

"Sorry, did you say something?" Haku just turned his back to her and glared at the ground. "I was thinking, what is this is a trap." Haku turned around again and confusion written all over his face. "For magical creatures." She paused. "I seen these before. The magical creatures goes in but doesn't come out."

"Then we have nothing to worry about because were not magical creatures. Right?" It took a while for Aria to respond.

"Yeah." She said strongly but in her head she thought: 'Does he know? Does know that I'm a demon? No, what am I thinking? He's just a human at least his sprit feels human. Plus, he doesn't have that look in his eyes that hunters do.' "Let's go!" she skidded down the mountain they were on and started climbing another one. After a few hours of Aria going up and down, she reached the cave which was deserted. "Hello? Mr. Monster come out, come out where ever you are." Aria said sneaking into the cave. "When is Haku going to come?" she said mostly to herself.

"I'm right here. Plus, I killed the demons for you." Aria jumped at the sound of his voice and looked around for him.

"Uh. . . Where are you?" Aria continued to search for him.

"I'm right here." Aria looked at the wall that the voice was coming from.

"Are you in the wall?"

"Come on." A hand stuck out of the wall and griped her. Aria closed her eyes as she was pulled into the cave's wall. She felt everything stop after she was set against a wall. When she slowly opened her eyes, a pair of golden-brown eyes filled with kindness and worry where staring directly into her dark purple eyes. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Haku sat back allowing her to see him better. He had golden-brown spiky hair to match his eyes. He also had the poor and innocent look down with his ripped brown cloak coving most of his body. Now that Aria thinks of it he is quite handsome.

"Hey Haku, what happened to the wall and how did you get here so fast?" Haku's eyes showed that he was confused for a moment and then he was happy.

"I took the mountain path here, beat up some monsters and I was tied so I leaned against the cave's wall and I fell though. I tried to get out but only my arms and legs can get through. Oh and from this side there is no wall." Haku said what happened to him while the two carefully got up and head further into the cave to find a way out while stepping on bones here and there. The duo stop in a room filled with jewels and gold. Haku was running side to side pointing at stuff and saying "Aria look at this, no look at this." Aria was sure he pointed at the same object five times before he ran over and picked up a round gem that was a red flower covered in amber. Seeing Haku holding the sphere shaped gem snapped Aria out of her daze.

"Haku! I told you not to touch anything!" Aria ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Let go!" She reached up and touch the gem but within seconds the gem started to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter until Haku and Aria could no longer see each other though the light.


	2. Aria in Urahara Shop

"Shh. . . Ichigo, stop yelling you may wake her up." An old but clever voice rang thought out Aria's clouded mind.

"Kisuke." A manly voice warned the other.

"Hey, what do you mean 'her'?" Another voice spoke up but this one sounded younger than the others.

"I mind as well tell you, Yoruichi found a girl with high Spiritual Pressure unconscious behind the shop." Aria heard him chuckle and then yelp in pain.

"We were not going to tell you until we knew more about her. For all we know she could be another Quincy." Aria guested that the manly voice that spoke must be Yoruichi and the clever voice must be Kisuke. Some things she didn't understand was the meaning of Spiritual Pressure and Quincy. She never heard of such things before. One thing she knows is that she needs to find that baka, Haku, and quick. While she was thinking some people entered the room she was in.

"Is she okay?"Another young voice spoke quietly.

"Yes, she was only asleep when we found her but she did have some bruises." Kisuke spoke quietly as well.

"Urahara, are you saying that she may have been in a fight." Yet another young voice spoke but this one sounded serious.

"There is a slight possibility that she was attacked by a hollow." Aria was now wide awake but pretended to be asleep to hear their conversation.

"We need to get going. We have to go to school." A man spoke swiftly leaving with other after Kisuke and Yoruichi said their goodbye. 'That cold and serious voice. . . He is a hunter. I must leave this place as soon as possible.' Aria thought through her plan leaving no opening to get caught. 'This girl. . . Who or what is she. Maybe I should go right out and ask. After all she has been awake for awhile now by the looks of her eye lids.' Kisuke thought as he inspected Aria.

"Yoruichi. . ." He caught the attention of his friend. "Do me a favor and find Kon. I need to talk with him." Aria heard the door slide open and little feet then the door closed. "Will you answer my questions once you are done pretending to be asleep?" Aria stayed 'asleep'.

"Kisuke. Kon is in the main room." Yoruichi called.

"Wow. That was quick." Aria listened to Kisuke getting up and leaving. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room was completely empty and the wall was made of sliding Japanese doors. Aria got up and went to open a door but another opened behind her. "See, I told you she was awake." Aria turned around, ready to fight Kisuke and anyone else with him. Kisuke was tall, had dusty blond hair, and wore a hat and clogs. Everything he wore was green and white not including his wooden clogs. He also had a weird stuffed animal lion on his shoulder and a black cat sitting by his feet.

"Hello, I'm Yoruichi Shihouin and this is Kisuke Urahara and Kon." 'The cat talked! I knew they might be crazy but why is a cat talking!' Aria stayed quiet on the outside but inside she was freaking out. "Oh. . . I'll be right back." The cat ran off after noticing Aria's discomfort.

"So. . . What's your name?" Kisuke came closer to Aria by a few feet.

"My name. . . Is Aria, Aria Yoko." She said quietly putting her back against the wall.

"If you want we can talk more later when everyone is here." Kisuke suggested with his fan covering his mouth. Aria nodded taking one step forward even though she already forgot that 'everyone' included the hunter. 'It's like approaching a trapped wild animal.'

"Hey, Kisuke." Kisuke turned his head slightly to listen to Kon's, the stuffed lion, discovery. 'I should tap into my K-9 hearing and listen in, maybe they know about Haku.' Aria swiftly put her hair behind her ear. "Treat her like a wild animal." Kon whispered into Kisuke's ear. 'Kon must be a mod soul but I never knew they can be used in that manner.' Aria's thoughts overpowered Kon and Kisuke's conversation.

"Aria would you like to join us for lunch?" Kisuke asked closing his fan and putting it away. He had a nice smile.

"Oh. . . Okay." Aria still spoke quietly as she slowly walked towards him.

"I'll tell you about some friends of mine that will help you if you need help." Kisuke turned and Aria to a smaller room that had a small table in the middle. "Would you like to meet my friends?" Aria stared at him. 'By friends is he talking about Ichigo, that hunter, and more?' She quickly shook her head after she remembered the hunter's voice. "Oh. . . Okay. Well, um. . . How did you um. . . Get that um. . . Tail?" Kisuke was curious to find out why she had a black tail with a green arrow head at the end but he also didn't want to be rude.

"Can we wait on the questioning thing until I find my friend. He is, how should I put this. . ." While Aria was trying to find the right words to describe Haku, Kisuke was also thinking. 'So she has 'allies', a tail, and she acts much like a wild animal. Where have I heard this before? Looks like I'm going to be taking some time off.' "Oh, I know. My friend is like an open book." Kisuke indeed liked the sound of that. Aria, on the other hand, was hoping that Haku was like an open book for their own good. Kisuke has a lot of friends and his spirit seems powerful compared to Haku's. I hope Haku is not doing something stupid. . .again. They sat there for a good four hours talking about Haku. Kisuke is smarter than I thought. What if he is just waiting to take me down with his 'friends'? Aria slipped a glare at Kisuke.

"What? Did I do something you don't like?" Kisuke looked at her closely with his eyes full with caution and if Aria looked more deeply into his eyes she can see his curiosity and the normal bit of fear she saw as long as she can remember.

"I can tell." Aria's statement spiked his curiosity and add a new emotion, confusion.

"You can tell what?" Kisuke urged her to continue.

"I can tell that you are being careful to not provoke me." When Aria looked into his eyes, she saw his confusion disappear, his curiosity decrease, and his fear rosed. On the other hand, when Kisuke looked into her eyes he saw no emotion, no feeling, nothing but her dark purple eyes. 'I wonder. . .' Kisuke covered his eyes.

"Aria. . . Are you and Haku. . . Soul Reapers?" 'If they are, I may have to keep her away from Ichigo but, if they aren't I must find out what she is. I do wonder if this 'Haku' knows about her tail. Judging by the way we found her, he doesn't.' His eyes were covered by his hand but Aria could tell by the way he said 'Soul Reaper' that it might not be a good thing. Before she could answer, a door opened and there stood a raven haired girl behind a orange haired couple, a tall brown haired man, and a blue-ish black haired man. "Ah. . .Aria, these are the friends I wanted to talk to you about." Kisuke got up and went to the side of the now opened door. "This is Ichigo. . ."

"Yo." said the man of the orange haired couple.

"Orahime. . ."

"Hello." the other orange haired person bowed to her.

"Sado, but we call him Chad. . ." The brown haired man nodded. "and this is Uryu." As Kisuke introduced his friends, he allowed the blue-ish black haired man to come in even though he noticed Aria's discomfort.

"Good afternoon." Uryu looked deep into her eyes. 'Serious voice plus those deep eyes filled with hate. I knew it! This guy is a hunter.'

"I'm Rukia. It's nice to meet you, Aria." The raven haired girl spoke up since Kisuke didn't see her behind everyone else even though Aria did.

"Aria was just about to answer an important question. Were you not?" Kisuke informed the other of what had been happening when they came in. Aria felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked around she realized that everyone was now seated and the hand belonged to Ichigo.

"You can tell us anything. We won't hurt you." Rukia tried calming Aria with Ichigo's help.

"Like I said before-"

"I know we need to find Haku but this is important." Kisuke interrupted Aria and the others were spooked and confused by Kisuke's rudeness toward her.

"No. . ." Aria answered Kisuke's 'Soul Reaper' question softly as her bangs covered her eyes. 'A few more of those questions and he might get me.'

"When we find Haku will he be able to tell us about you as much as you know about him?"

"No. . ." Aria's voice became even softer. Ichigo harden his hold on Aria's shoulder slightly, letting her know that she will need to explain more later.

"Well, what does Haku look like? So we can keep an eye out for him." Ichigo released his hold on Aria and stared at Kisuke for an answer.

"Haku has golden-brown hair with matching eyes. He also looks poor but he is skilled with a sword." Kisuke was going to continue when a dark skinned woman with purple hair and yellow eyes barged in.

"Kisuke, all 13 captains are asking for all allied fighters to go straight to the Soul Society and to be ready to fight." Without leaving time for questions, almost everyone ran out of the room leaving Kisuke and Aria alone once again.

"You should go with them." When Aria looked into Kisuke's eyes she thought he would kill her. She now thought of him as an overly protective adult that is helping some kids out.

"Hey, Aria, are you coming?" Ichigo popped his head in the room.

"Yeah." Aria jumped up, waved goodbye to Kisuke, and followed Ichigo outside where a Japanese gate, the Sakaimon, was open.

"Come on, we are already falling behind everyone else." With that they ran through the gate and got ingulfed by light.


	3. Haku in SS

Haku woke up with a startle after being jabbed for the tenth time. "Ow, why does my head hurt?" When he looked around he realized that he was no longer in the cave but his was in a place filled with large white buildings. "Am. . . Am I in heaven?"

"This is the Soul Society, not heaven." It was then Haku noticed he was surrounded by people wearing black and white Japanese robes. All had their swords pointed at him but one. That one had a white coat and black hair held back on one side with some weird silver hair clip.

"Hello?" Haku stayed staring at the weird man. "Who are you?" The weird man stepped forward and forcefully asked, "Who are 'you'?"

"I'm Haku Kinyon." Haku tried standing up but fell when pain shot though his right ankle. Upon discovery of his sprained ankle, Haku took out white type, which he had on him for unknown reason, and rapped his ankle. "Damn, now how am I going to get home and find Aria." He look around. "Speaking of home, where is it?"

"You are coming with me." The stranger man moved his hand, Signaling, it was time to take Haku somewhere else.

"Hey, at least tel me your name!" Haku yelled at the man as he was being dragged away.

"That was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. The fastest Soul Reaper beside the speed master herself." said one of the people.

"What are Soul Reapers?" Haku, the dumb human he is asked without thinking first. He got no reply. Haku decided it was time to find out where they were taking him and before long he got his answer.

"Welcome to the Science Department. Both, squad 2 and squad 12, have heard of your 'appearance' and are here to 'help' you." A man with red spiky hair, that kind of looked like a pineapple, welcomed Haku.

"Why did you say it like that?" Haku asked the red pineapple.

"Say what like what?"

"What?" The man looked at Haku and almost smiled at him. Almost.

"Is this him?" A small lady, about Aria's height, asked the red pineapple. She also wore a white coat and had short black hair except two low pigtails.

"Yes, Captain Soi Fon." The red pineapple answered her after he straighten up.

"You can go now."

"Yes, Captain." On his way out, he stopped by her side. Haku could not hear or see what the red pineapple was saying but he was hoping that it was about not hurting him as much as a criminal would be punished. The red pineapple and his "crew" left. Haku was forced to balance on his left foot. 'Shoot. What do I do if they want to hurt me.' Haku looked around as even more of these "Soul Reaper" came in and through the crowd was another man that wore a white coat. The man freaked Haku out. 'Why is there a freak-in pharaoh here!?'

"Hello, I'm Captain Kurotsuchi of squad 12.A. K. A. The Science Department." Haku opened his mouth to speak but before he could he felt someone grab his arm. Around, Haku grab the person's other arm and flipped it over his head. Of course this resulted in him falling down and some "Soul Reaper" taking out their swords. When Haku looked up he noticed he just flipped a girl that looked like Aria except for the hair and the clothes.

"S-Sorry. Y-You scared me." Haku went to help her but instead she helped him.

"Namu is my assistant. Earlier I heard you hurt your ankle, so I ordered Namu to help you if needed." The Captain of squad 12 explained to Haku why the girl grabbed him.

"Oh. . . Thanks." Haku's cheeks became a deep red by embarrassment, lucky nobody noticed.

"So you said something about this "Aria"?"

"Yeah. Aria and I maybe new to each other but we went on this quest together." Haku answered simply.

"Quest?" Haku explained their journey and what has happened in the cave.

"Interesting." By now the Captain, his assistant, and Haku were alone in, what looked like, a lab.

A/N: Should I continue?


End file.
